La Rumeur
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Arthur, parfois, devrait se taire. Mais du coup ce serait moins drôle pour nous . Cadeau pour Sinasta. - OS - NIMPORTNAWOAK - NO PARING


**_Disclamer_ : rien à moi, comme c'est étonnant !**

**_Paring _: aucun**

**_Rating_ : K**

**_Blabla de Lisen _: Bon, ce truc (désigne le texte ci après du doigt) c'est pour toi mon Sinourondoudou parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire (le premier qui ajoute 'et pas celui d'ta mère, je lui en décolle une XD)**

**Bref, un petit texte sans prétention, tellement en fait que j'ai même hésité à ne pas le supprimer purement et simplement. Enfin… c'est ton jour, t'a le droit de dire tout ce que tu veux là-dessus, c'est à toi ^^**

**Bisous mon chou.**

* * *

Kaamelott, ses pierres, ses habitants et présentement, sa salle à manger où déjeunaient le Roi, la Reine et les parents de celle-ci. Le repas avait été comme d'ordinaire jusqu'à la fin où, sans surprise, Dame Seli avait fait apporter sa nouvelle tentative culinaire.

Arthur fixa le plat d'un œil méfiant avant de regarder les autres convives autour de la table. Seule Guenièvre avait l'air de se réjouir franchement de la prochaine intoxication alimentaire qui se tenait devant elle, battant des mains comme la petite fille qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être.

« Oh, Mère, ça à l'air succulent cette fois-ci. Dites-nous donc ce que vous nous avez préparés aujourd'hui ?

\- Une tarte ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Une tarte aux fraises, pour être exacte. », répondit sa mère d'un ton bourru en se rasseyant.

Leodagan grogna un petit rire avant de montrer le plat de la pointe de son couteau.

« Permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes quand même parce qu'hier aussi, c'était censé être une tarte et j'ai eu l'impression de bouffer des graviers.

\- Et avant-hier, vous nous avez fait un clafoutis aux cerises qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un morceau de cuir bouilli. » Arthur balança son couteau, outil vain face à la tarte récalcitrante à se faire couper, et s'enfonça dans son siège. « En plus, c'est incoupable ce truc, comment on est censé faire pour le manger ? On le passe au pilon avant ?

\- Non mais vous n'avez pas fini d'être chiants pareillement ? Prenez donc exemple sur ma fille, elle au moins, sait que je fais ça pour le bonheur de mes futurs petits-enfants ! »

À table, Yvain laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur la table en geignant, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il était encore malade d'hier alors, _par pitié_, qu'on le laissât mourir en paix dans sa chambre.

Arthur soupira profondément, renfrogné dans son siège à haut dossier. C'est que ça commençait à bien faire, cette histoire de pâtisserie pour les petits-enfants. Il en avait marre et plus encore de devoir se farcir des trucs immangeables et dégueulasses qu'il, s'il en avait un jour, ne ferait jamais ne serait-ce goûter à sa progéniture.

En fait, ce n'était pas que des horreurs culinaires que Dame Seli arrivait à faire avec des ingrédients à la base bons qui le gonflait royalement. C'était toute cette clique venue l'envahir de Carmélide : cette belle-mère aussi douce qu'une râpe à fromage, ce beau-père aussi diplomate qu'un éléphant et l'autre tâche de beau-frère qui se faisait appeler maintenant le Chevalier Orphelin ! Orphelin ! Le Roi leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de débilité.

Reportant son attention sur la tablée, il soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant sa femme, gentille mais si niaise, se casser une dent en tentant de croquer dans la chose noirâtre et boueuse qui était, selon les dires de sa mère, une tarte. Aux fraises. Depuis quand les fraises étaient noires ? Il leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

Il porta son attention sur le vieux couple qui se prenait la tête à sa gauche, délaissant sa femme qui geignait la perte de son chicot. Nouveau soupire.

« … Quoi que je devrais filer vos tartes aux soldats, comme ça, ils se battraient enfin plutôt que de taper le gueuleton au milieu du champ bataille. Ça pourrait même leur servir de projectiles !

\- PIGNOUF ! Vous allez vous manger une tarte aux gnons dans pas long et celle-là sera fraîche ! Que de la première main !

\- Essayez toujours, j'ai un bouclier. »

Leodagan attrapa la tarte toujours intacte malgré l'essai de sa bécasse de fille pour la manger et la tint devant lui telle une rondache. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, une troisième fois. S'il continuait à les lever ainsi, ils allaient finir par rester coincés, pour sûr.

Seli chopa une cuillère en bois qui traînait sur la table, tentant d'assommer son mari qui se protégeait derrière la pâtisserie qui se révéla très efficace, le tout dans un flot d'injures et de noms d'oiseaux qui faisaient partie de l'habituelle façon de se parler de cette famille de tarés notoires. Il devait y avoir un truc dans les terres boueuses de Carmélide qui rendait ses habitants totalement inaptes à la vie sociale. À moins que ne soit simplement les dieux qui aimaient trop se foutre de sa gueule et qui lui filaient dans les pattes tous les bras cassés qu'ils pouvaient lui envoyer.

À sa droite, Guenièvre chouinait toujours, son godiche de frère avait trouvé le moyen de se barrer en douce pendant la joute de ses parents. Parents qui hurlaient à qui mieux-mieux et qui commençaient à lui foutre mal au crâne. Rien d'inhabituel en soit mais ce fut juste la fois de trop.

« ASSEZ ! »

Arthur avait crié, mais pas comme d'habitude, non. Cette fois il avait utilisé son 'ton du Roi' comme il l'appelait par lui-même et il fut récompensé par le silence qui se fit d'un coup. Son beau-père se renfrogna sur son tabouret, grommelant que ce n'était pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Arthur se frotta l'arrête du nez, fatigué et las, et dire qu'il n'était qu'au milieu de cette journée de merde !

Le coup de grâce lui fut donné quand Seli sortit d'on ne sait où une petite cruche de vin et qu'elle servit son gendre, lui promettant de lui faire goûter une petite merveille qu'elle venait de découvrir, tapant sèchement la main de son mari qui, de suite, avait été tenté par le breuvage.

Et là, soudain, l'illumination.

Il savait comment avoir la paix. Pour la journée, du moins.

« Vous savez, vous pourrez bien me faire boire toutes les potions qui se trouve chez Merlin que ça n'avancera pas l'arrivée de vos petits-enfants. »

La brune eut la délicatesse de paraître outrée.

« D'abord, c'est par l'autre charlatan qui me l'a fait, c'est Elias. »

Arthur se marra un instant. Hilarant.

« Parce que Elias, dans le genre philanthrope, il se pose là ? Combien il vous a escroqué pour ce filtre ? 30, 40 pièces d'or ?

\- … On s'en fout du prix ! Au moins avec lui, je suis sûr que ça marchera !

\- Mais je me tue à vous dire que ça ne marchera pas ! Jamais !

\- Si ça ne marche pas, c'est que vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre aussi. Ni vous d'ailleurs ! »

Elle avait pointé du doigt sa fille, qui, n'ayant pas suivi, trop préoccupée d'avoir perdu une dent, les regarda d'un air perdu et larmoyant

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

\- Rien justement ! C'n'est pas dieux possible d'avoir une telle godiche pour fille !

\- C'est pas de sa faute, fichez-lui la paix. »

Tous les yeux se portèrent sur lui, étonnés.

« Quoi ?!

\- Ben… c'est pas souvent que vous prenez ma défense, du coup… ça choque…

\- Oui ben si vous disiez moins de conneries, vous en prendriez moins la mouille c'est clair, mais là ben… vous y êtes pour rien si je préfère les mecs. »

Rarement silence fut plus apprécié par Arthur que celui-ci.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Lancelot se tenait aux cotés du Roi, dans la salle des doléances. Au moment d'un trou entre deux péquenauds venus se plaindre, le chevalier posa le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Donc, du coup…

\- Du coup quoi ? »

Le ton du brun était raide, la matinée avait été longue, tout comme les derniers jours passés et il en avait sa claque de tout ce merdier.

« Leodagan et Dame Seli sont repartis en Carmelide ?

\- Yep. Et c'est pas dommage.

\- Et du coup… c'est vrai ?... Que vous… enfin, vous voyez…

\- Que je suis de la contre-allée ? Pourquoi ? Vous êtes intéressé ?

\- Grand Dieu, non ! Mais….

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un… avec qui vous…

\- Non mais, j'y crois pas ! Vous y croyez ? Non mais j'ai dit ça pour que l'autre folle arrête d'essayer de m'empoisser tous les deux jours avec des pâtisseries qui n'en ont que le nom et ses vins aromatisés à la pisse de chat sous prétexte que ça me fera faire des gosses à sa fille ! »

Le chevalier regarda son Roi se renfrogner dans son trône, l'air passablement énervé. Le temps passa, ils reçurent deux ou trois doléants de plus avant d'avoir de nouveau cinq minutes de paix.

« Moi, je dis juste que du coup, on comprend mieux pourquoi vous invitiez si souvent Perceval à votre table… Seuls...»

* * *

_**Blabla de Lisen (bis) : ben voilà, j'avais prévenue, c'est court et un peu beaucoup naze mais en 5 jours c'est tout ce qui m'est venu. Promis, l'année prochaine, je ferais pire XD**_


End file.
